


Feyre in Velaris (land)

by Maggie_Maye



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Maye/pseuds/Maggie_Maye
Summary: This is a modern AU following Feyre. This is influenced by Alice in Wonderland. This will be a fun twist on things. I hope you like it.





	1. Feyre Follows a Bat into the Woods

Chapter One

I love just sitting outside, despite the heat. I’d rather be outside, than in the cramped house I call home. The oppressive heat is making me lose my mind. My older sisters, Nesta and Elaine, are inside sitting in front of the fan. Of course, they are both complaining about the a/c being broken again. It wouldn’t be so bad, but neither of them are willing to get jobs and help to pay for the repair.

At least I have the backyard. The front of the house looks like any other house in a typical residential neighborhood. The back yard, on the other hand, opens up to a wooded area. There seems to be no end to the woods, not that I’ve ever ventured too far into them. I am content to just lay back in the grass, letting the ground cool me, and watching the clouds and listening to the birds chirp. There are times that I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being watched. 

The sensation of being watched seems worse tonight. Or, it could be, fatigue eating away at my mind. I’m glad I have the night off for once. I’m should be starting college with the rest of my class, but I need to work. Someone needs to pay the bills. Ugh. I wish I had the time and energy to set up my easel. I would love to catch the blues of the sky against the  
greens of the woods. 

Instead, I just lay back down and close my eyes and relax. I keep hearing what sounds like wings overhead, but they don’t sound like a bird. I open my eyes and focus on the sound, I finally see what is making the sounds, a small bat. At least, I think it’s a bat. It doesn’t look like any bat I’ve seen before. The wings look almost translucent. The webbing and veins giving the appearance of reds and golds. The bat seems to be watching me. It flies into the woods, then comes back out and hovers while looking at me. This is  
definitely not a normal bat. 

Maybe it’s the heat interfering with my common sense, but I decided to try and follow my new winged friend. The little bat is keeping me heading deeper into the woods. Every time I fall behind, being careful not to trip over any logs or debris, he (I’ve decided the bat must be a boy) patiently waits. The sun is beginning to set, but there is still enough light I can see where I’m walking. After following my bat friend for what seems like miles, I realize I am completely lost. He seems to disappear into thin air. 

Great, I’m lost in the woods and my only excuse is that I followed a fricking bat. I remember my cell phone in my pocket and pull it out. GPS don’t let me down! Of course, my luck is always bad, I don’t have a cell signal. I try walking around in the clearing the bat disappeared into. I realize, just as I am losing my balance, I tripped over a log! My head hits the  
ground with enough force it feels like my teeth are rattling. I close my eyes against the pain in my head. 

All of a sudden, a voice that is smooth like velvet, asks, “Are you alright?” 

I try to jump up, but the pain in my head screams at me to lay back down. I open my eyes slowly, I hear the voice, now laced with concern, ask again if I’m alright. The face that goes with the voice seems to materialize out of thin air above my face. I find myself staring into the most amazing eyes. They are such a deep blue that they look violet.  
The eyes are a part of the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. As the pain eases up, I sit up more slowly. The stranger takes my hand and helps me sit up. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you might need help.” 

Once the stranger realized that I wasn’t in any immediate danger, a giant smile spreads across his face. To think, I didn’t think he could be more good looking. 

Once I’m safely standing, the stranger extends his hand to me. “I’m Rhysand, you can call me Rhys.” I find myself wanting to reach forward and take his hand. I want to know if it’s as strong as it appears, is it calloused, is it soft? Instead, I jump back, almost tripping again, and yell “Don’t touch me!”. 

He looks immediately taken aback. I keep thinking about, what is a man doing in the middle of the woods. The stranger, Rhys, turns his head to the side and answers, “I live here”. 

I instantly tense, I didn’t ask that out loud. 

I instantly tense up, ready to run if I need too. “How do you live here, there isn’t anything but trees? Are you going to kill me? Why am I asking if you’re going to kill me, you wouldn’t answer that honestly.”

He leans his head back and lets out a laugh. He looks at me with mischief in his eyes. “I live here, in these woods.” He waves his hand and suddenly the trees seem to waver and I can see buildings and cobblestone streets. 

I start muttering, I must have a concussion, how else would I find a stranger in the woods that can make a town appear. I should try to call 911, they wouldn’t find me. I’m in the middle of the woods. Ugh. 

Rhys looks at me and asks, “Well, darling do you believe in magic?”

I’m not sure why I felt the need to answer him, seeing that he is a hallucination. “Magic like, growing a bean stalk to the land of giants or Criss Angel performing in Vegas magic?” 

“Darling, not all magic is that simple.”

“My name is Feyre, not darling.”

“Feyre darling, these woods are full of magic, you just have to look for it.” He waves his hand and the forest and trees return. 

I must have a serious concussion. Maybe I’m in a coma and this is a dream? Maybe it’s a tumor?

His answering smile almost brings me to my knees. At least when I hallucinate my mind makes gorgeous people. I find myself almost smiling back. 

My darling, you’re not injured, you can just see the magic around you now. 

Suddenly my phone begins to chirp and vibrate. Crap. It’s Tamlin, my boyfriend. All at once I receive about 30 texts. He’s freaking out that I’m not answering. My sisters don’t know where I am. Great, now I have this to deal with on top of my concussion. 

“Well, Rhys, magic maker. I need to return to the real world and get my head checked.”

He gives me an innocent smile, “Anytime you want to chat, just ask for me. I’ll be here.”

“Right, I just walk into the middle of the woods and say your name and you’ll magically appear.”

“Basically” was his simple reply. 

Before I can say anything else, he has disappeared. I turn and head back in the direction of my house, at least I hope it’s the right direction. I end up in my backyard, Tamlin freaking out. I try to get him to understand that I didn’t have a signal in the woods. I fell and bumped my head. I’m ok now, he can relax. 

Of course, he insists on taking me to the ER to get me checked for a concussion. “Don’t go out into those woods again! You don’t know the danger that you could find. Promise me you’ll never go out there again?!” Tam is basically screaming at this point. 

“Fine, I won’t go traipsing through the woods alone again. Let’s just go to the ER. I’m tired and need to work tomorrow.”

I suddenly wish I was back in the woods and that magic was real and that I could stare into those violet eyes all night. 

I can’t help but look up at the rustle in the trees and notice a bat…..with violet eyes, watching me.


	2. Magic or Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre struggles with the crazy events of the last couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on getting some of the characters developed. Bear with me, it will get better!

Magic or Madness?

-I doze off in the car on the way home from the ER. The glorious pain meds are finally taking away the screaming pain in my head. I’m glad I didn’t mention the stranger in the woods and his magic, I probably would have ended up in a padded room instead of riding home in Tam’s ridiculous BMW. Unfortunately, the pain meds have taken away my inhibitions and find myself saying things I wouldn’t normally say out loud, “Tam, do you believe in magic?”. I’m surprised by his physical reaction to my question. He answers through clenched teeth and a death grip on the steering wheel. “No!! Absolutely not! Only children and fools believe in magic.” Is his terse reply. As my eyes drift closed again, I make a mental note to figure out his reaction.

-Tam helps me into the house, I can’t wait to climb into my bed. He walks me back to my room and helps me into bed. Just before the drug induced sleep claims me, I notice him messing with my phone. He must be reading the messages again. At least I have learned to erase any of them from Mor. I finally give into sleep.

-I have never had a headache this bad in my entire life. I still need to go into work, which is sure to be torture. I hate working at the mall. The only bright spot is that I at least get to use some of my artistic talent, even if it just drawing caricatures. I just need to keep convincing myself this is art. I guess I’m lucky tonight, most of my customers have been young, probably in middle school. I’m distracted tonight, aside from my headache. I find myself drawing bats with violet eyes in the background of every picture. Almost closing time, my shift can’t end soon enough. I start to put all the supplies away and prepare to lock things up. My phone gives a chirp. I bet its Tam texting me, he’s supposed to pick me up since I can’t drive yet. 

-My phone seems to disappear into another dimension when if falls into my art bag. I grab it and unlock the lock screen. There is a text message from an unknown and blocked number.

-There is just one line: Do you believe in magic yet?

-My breath hitches in my chest. I’m so distracted I don’t notice Tam walking up. I give out a startled scream when he drapes his arms around my shoulders. His grip tightens as he reads the message over my shoulder.

-“Who is that from?” He asks, his voice seething with anger.

-“I don’t know, the number is blocked. It’s probably a joke. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

-The ride home is filled with tension so thick I feel like I’m being smothered. I almost jump out of the car before he even stops. I run around to the driver’s side window and lean inside and give him a quick kiss. “I’ll call you later, I want to lay down and get some sleep.” I watch him drive away before I head completely into the house. I drop my bag on the floor and head straight out of the back door. I’m not sure what I expected to see, but the yard looks completely normal. No magical bats in sight.

-I slump down against a tree and turn my face up towards the moon. I close my eyes and just listen to the sounds of night around me. I find myself beginning to doze off, so I decided to head in to go to bed. Once I open my eyes, I swear I see a pair of violet eyes and a bright smile dancing through the trees. Against my better judgement, I decide to follow them. Learning my lesson, I pay more attention to where I am stepping and find myself looking down more than looking where I am going.

-The next thing I know, I’m running into a brick wall. I jump back and look up and see that it’s not a wall, but a man. If I would have known that there were so many gorgeous men in the woods, I would have walked out here sooner. This male has a more somber attitude than the carefree Rhys I met yesterday. There appears to be smoke roiling off this male, like a hookah was hidden in the foliage. I try to get a better look, he has piercing hazel eyes and hair so black that it looks almost blue in the moonlight. Not a hint of a smile anywhere.

-“Who are you?” his voice is quiet, but still has an air of authority to it.

-“I’m Feyre, at least I think I am. I’m not sure anymore.”

-“If you don’t know who you are, who will?”, he replies with a smirk.

-“That is a good question. I feel like I’ve been changing so many times in the past day.”

-He reaches his hand out, “I’m Azriel, you met my brother Rhys yesterday.”

-I start to laugh nervously. “I’m either going crazy or magic is real. I must be crazy to even think magic is real. Maybe I need a padded room.”

-His voice takes on a serious tone again, “No one has been permitted to see beyond the woods in 50 years. Rhys must think you’re pretty special.”

-A loud chirping sound breaks the spell he seems to have over me. I glance down and I’m immediately annoyed. It’s Tam, demanding to know why I am in the woods.

-I look up as Azriel appears to disappear into smoke and shadows. He stops and looks at me, “Remember there are two sides to everything. One might make you feel small and insignificant, but the other will make you feel larger than life. The true challenge is finding a balance.”

-“Wait! What does that even mean?” I yell after him. In the next blink, he just disappears.

-I’m either going crazy or magic is real, or maybe it’s both. Ugh.

-My phone begins to ring, it’s Tam. Of course, he is pissed. I’m confused about how he knows where I am!

-“Tam, what’s wrong?”

-“I told you to stay out of the woods! Don’t you understand I have your best interest and safety in mind? There are things in the woods you don’t understand.” He practically yells through the phone.

-I begin stalking back towards my house. “How do you know where I am? Are you following me?”

-“No, I’m just concerned after you got lost and hit your head. I need to know you’re safe. I need to know where you are at all times. I need you to stay with me and stay safe. I put a GPS tracker on your phone. I’ll always know where you are.”

-My vision goes red with anger. I can’t believe that he has overstepped into my personal space in such a magnitude. He is going mad.

-“I’m hanging up now. If you are at my house, you need to leave, now. I can’t believe you have did something this low. Do not call me. Do not come to my house. I need space right now.” I hang up on him before he can reply. These past two days have been so overwhelming. I’m not sure what to do.

-I feel like I’m being watched, but not in the overbearing way that Tamlin watches me. This feels more like a security blanket.

 

 


	3. Riddles with no Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre tries to figure things out and only ends up more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but I'll make up for it with the next one.

Riddles with No Answers

I stomp through the house and slam my bedroom door. I don’t care if I wake up everyone on the block. I have never been this angry in my entire life. The nerve Tamlin had to invade my privacy like this! My head is pounding. I take my pain medication and an hour later I am drifting off into a drug induced sleep.

I finally drag myself out of bed around 10. I’m glad I have the day off. I check my phone, luckily Tam has listened to me and stayed silent. No messages from Mor either. I toss my phone onto the bed. I don’t want to chance having Tam ruin my day by calling. It’s cooled off nicely, so I plan to paint out in the yard today. Fresh air will be good for me.

I decide to set my easel up facing the woods, I guess they should be considered my magical woods. The thought makes me chuckle. I start out sketching trees outlined against the night sky. I sketch out a full moon and then begin adding color. There are so many shades of green I need to show the vividness of the woods. The night sky has touches of black, silver, indigo, and violet. Before I start on the stars, I decide to grab a drink and run to the bathroom.

I have a text from Mor, _Hey Stranger! Want to hang out tonight?_

I reply, _“Sure. I need to talk to you anyway. My house around 9?”_

_Def! I’ll bring pizza!_

I take my drink outside and begin adding all the stars to the sky. By the time I’m finished a few hours have passed. I start cleaning everything up and decide to sit my canvas on the bed to dry. I need a shower before Mor gets here, I’m covered in paint and I’m pretty sure I smell bad.

After my shower I notice that I have a notification on my phone. Another mysterious message from an unknown and blocked number, once again only a one line message: Why is a raven like a writing desk? 


	4. Bad and Confusing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This follows the experience Feyre has in, what she believes to be a dream. It introduces more characters. This is based around the Queen's croquet game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!  
> How I wonder what you're at?'  
> 'Up above the world you fly,  
> Like a tea tray in the sky!'

Bad and Confusing Dreams

I’m not sure what the hell got into Tamlin, but I am glad I had to get back to work. That rescued me from having to answer. I am not sure why he’s so upset over a stupid riddle. There is something going on that I don’t understand, yet, I feel like I am stuck right in the middle of it somehow. My shift is over before I know it and I can’t wait to get home and escape into my bedroom and sleep. I’m glad everyone is either out or asleep. I didn’t feel like making small talk to my family tonight. I shut my phone off and fall into bed.

_I find myself in a very peculiar land. There are all kinds of creatures, fairies, pixies, terrible looking soldiers, and people dressed in finery. They all seem to be hurrying to a beautiful garden. The garden has peculiar underground maze that is the focus of their attention. There is a queen she is dressed in a deep red gown with black panels and red hearts on the sleeves and hem. She has dark red hair, it almost looks like blood. There are 10 soldiers with her, they look almost human until you look beneath their cloaks. They are covered in black scales, have deep amber eyes, strong arms, and have black talons instead of fingers. I feel like these creatures are what make up nightmares. The soldiers are each carrying a tiny pixie in a cage. This is very curious, curiouser and curiouser indeed._

_I step closer to the underground maze just as the soldiers release their pixies into the maze. They are clearly terrified and I can’t blame them, the maze doesn’t seem to be a very hospitable place. Suddenly, the Queen sends a soldier after me. “I am Amarantha, Queen of this realm. Who might you be?”_

_“My name is Feyre. Where is this place?”_

_“Location is all a state of mind, this is my kingdom, my realm.” Answered Amarantha. “If you are here, that means you must join in the games. The rules are simple. You just lead the pixies out of the maze. You cannot jump into the maze, you can only lead from the outside. I like to keep things interesting, so y loyal guards, the Naga, are going to pursue the pixies. If you don’t get them through the maze before the Naga catch them, they will be killed. I think to add another level of suspense, if you lose, those close to you will lose their heads!”_

_Naga guards escort Nesta, Elain, Morrigan, and Feyre’s Father into the garden._

_Shortly before the game begins, there are 10 courtiers of the Queen brought into the garden. The tension is rolling off of them. It looks like they are being forced to watch the events. Amarantha introduces each of them, “Tarquin, Kallias, Viviane, Thesan, Helion, Jurian, Varian, Lucien, Cressida, and Alis.” I can see the fear in their eyes. I’m not sure why I feel a responsibility to these people, but I feel that my success in this game will have direct consequences on their lives._

_This dream keeps getting more and more strange. I notice that there is a smaller throne beside Queen Amarantha, sitting in that throne is none other than Tamlin. He is dressed in a three piece suit and wearing an obnoxious top hat. “Loser! Whore! You are a nobody! You’ll never win!!” Tamlin is shouting to me._

_Why is he saying such horrible things? Why isn’t he trying to help? I thought he loved me, but all I can sense from him now is hatred. Pure hatred. I just want to escape down a tunnel and cry. I won’t give him the satisfaction of breaking down right now. I will get the pixies out safely. I won’t let anyone close to me lose their heads. Amarantha is having too much fun yelling, “Off with their heads” towards other spectators._

_I begin to lead the pixies, I can tell they are terrified and have probably been tortured before. I start out speaking slowly and quietly, I don’t want to frighten them. I have helped 3 of them through the maze and helped them climb out. Amarantha sends 3 more Naga into the maze. I’m terrified. I can’t see the rest of the maze. I can just hear the pixies yelling and crying. I want to get them out, but I don’t know how. This is going to be horrible. The people close to me are going to lose their heads if I can’t figure this out._

_As I’m stalking to the other side of the maze, I see a familiar face appear, it is Rhys. Why is he here? Why does he seem to know these people and the games they play. “Ah, Feyre Darling, I see you have been introduced to Queen Amarantha and her loyal Naga.” I want to cry and throw my arms around him. I reach out to him and realize he isn’t physically there. “Feyre, you have to calm down and control your emotions, she feeds off of your fear. Take a deep breath, evaluate the situation. Look around the maze, there are plenty of ways to get the pixies through. Here in this realm, your senses might confuse you. Things you think are up can be down.” Rhys explains to me. “Take the time to think through all the options. You can calm the pixies if you will it.”_

_Suddenly Amarantha yells, ‘Who are you talking too??!! Naga, find me the cheater!”_

_I turn to warn Rhys but he has already disappeared._

_Ok, deep breaths, look around. It all begins to click into place. I visualize a warm hand wrapping around the pixies and soothing them as they walk to the exit. I let them know they are not alone and that I will help them get passed the Naga. I can tell the moment they decided to trust me, they let me lead them easily through the maze. Amarantha is pissed that I was successful._

_The way she looks at me with contempt makes my stomach turn to lead. I feel like I passed one task and will soon be forced to do another. Queen Amarantha disdainfully sends my family away to safety. The pixies are released._

I jolt awake covered in sweat and I can feel myself crying. It’s only 3:30 in the morning. I am so confused, there is no way I can go back to sleep. I turn my phone on and text Mor, “You up?” I get a response in a matter of minutes, “For you, I’m always up.” Her response helps to soothe some of my anxiety. “Can I call you?” As soon as I hit send, my phone is ringing. “What’s up, Feyre?”

“This might seem weird, I had a very confusing dream and I just need to talk about it.”

“It’s not weird. Spill it. I’m all ears.”

I give Mor a rundown of the dream. I even mention seeing Rhys, my mystery woods guy, and Tamlin there. I describe the way I feel like I’m being tested and that what happens in my dreams can hurt those I love. I expect her to laugh it off. Or tell me I’m being ridiculous, instead her response shocks me.

“Feyre, I’m glad you feel like you can talk to me. You are very special. You are not only special in this world, but in other worlds. You need to be strong. You are amazing and will learn more about the importance of your actions. You need to get to sleep. I’ll meet you tomorrow and talk to you. Tonight, you should just relax and rest. I promise tomorrow I will tell you everything. I love you, Fey. Goodnight.”

I am so confused. What the hell is going on?? I feel like a pawn in a game that I don’t understand. How does Mor expect me to sleep? Ugh. I fall back into bed and close my eyes.

_‘_


	5. Into the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor visits home. Tamlin interferes. Rhys tries to make it better.

Mor POV

I park a couple of blocks away from Feyre’s house and head towards the woods. I hope it’s early enough that Feyre is still asleep, I can’t risk running into her. I make my way to the clearing where Feyre met Rhys the first time. Once I enter the clearing the trees fade away and she steps onto the cobblestone street that appeared.

It feels great to be in Velaris. I’ve missed home. I head quickly to the townhouse I share with Rhys when I’m home. Rhys appears out of nowhere, his eyes and smile always appear before the rest of him. “Stop sneaking up on me, cousin.” Rhys wraps me in a giant hug and I can’t help but smile.

“Mor, what brings you here on an unexpected visit?”, Rhys asks casually. I try to hide the anxiety in my voice. “Feyre. Feyre is the reason. She told me about a dream she had, but it wasn’t a dream. It was a vision.”, I say in one long breath. “She has seen the Naga and Amarantha. She saw Tamlin at Amarantha’s side.”, I’m basically rambling at this point.

Rhys begins pacing. I can sense his anxiety, this is all happening too fast. We are not meant to force Feyre to believe. She needs to believe on her own, she needs to come to Velaris on her own. Not coerced because of her dreams.

“We will figure this out together.”, Rhys says with authority. “Does she think it was just a dream? Did she seem frightened?”

“She thinks it was a dream, it did confuse her though. She said you were disappearing and reappearing to give her advice.” I tell him.

Rhys looks out the window, “At least she doesn’t seem afraid. We’ll have to keep it that way.”

I’m tired and decide to rest before heading back. I get homesick. I lay back with a book just as the door opens. Cass and Az walk in, once they see me, I’m wrapped into one giant hug after another.

“What are you doing here?” Demands Cass, “Not that I don’t want you here.”

“I needed to talk to Rhys, but it’s no need to worry.” I say with little conviction.

Az looks at me and I know that he can tell there is more to it than what I’m saying. I also know that he won’t push it. I stay for brunch and regretfully have to head back to the clearing. I check my watch and realize that I lost more time than I thought. I just hope that Feyre is working so she won’t see me creeping out of the woods. I walk quietly towards her yard. No sign of my best friend, thank the Gods. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep her destiny from her. I also hope she won’t hate me when she finds out I was sent to watch her and keep her safe.

I approach my car and I’m startled to see Tamlin leaning against it.

“You know you can’t protect her forever,” Tamlin hisses, “She loves me and will do whatever I say, even if that means to destroy Velaris.”

“Mother’s tits, Tamlin, why can’t you see we are not enemies? We want to protect Feyre, your queen wants to destroy her.” I say.

“Mor, you harlot, you have no idea what Amarantha plans, so stop acting so self important.” Tamlin snarls.

“Get off my car, I need to go home.”, I demand.

Tamlin saunters away, he really thinks he can win this war?

I pull up to Feyre’s house about dinner time. I need to talk to her about the dream she had. I need to figure out what she believes. I jog up onto her porch and go to knock, but the door is jerked open before I can.

Feyre, looks pissed. Super pissed.

“I trusted you to keep my dream a secret,” She yells, “Instead you blabbed it all to Tamlin! Now he thinks I’m crazy and need to see another doctor about my concussion.”

I freeze, I’m not sure what to do, Tamlin is going to force things that Feyre is not ready to believe. Before I can say anything, Feyre slams the door in my face.

Feyre POV

I can’t believe Mor would tell Tamlin. I thought they hated each other. I need air. I need to clear my head. I keep thinking about the clearing in the woods. The way it feels so peaceful. Why would an area in the middle of the woods feel like home? Violet eyes are in my dreams, like I’m bewitched by them.

Ugh, maybe I should see another doctor.

I get up and walk out the door before I can change my mind. I find myself walking to the clearing. It’s like my feet seem to know how to get there on their own. As I approach the clearing, I can feel my anxiety drifting away. I feel lighter. I sit down on the stump in the center and put my face in my hands. How has my life gotten so crazy? What is going on?

My phone chirps and I pull it out of my pocket. ‘Have you solved the riddle, Feyre Darling?’

“I haven’t the slightest idea.”, I say to no one in particular.

My phone chirps again. ‘Neither do I.’

I feel like I’m losing my mind. I feel like I need to escape. Tamlin is getting too overbearing. Mor told him things that I said to her in confidence. That’s what confounds me the most. Why would she talk to him? Why would he care so much about a dream I had? Why did she seem like she needed to talk to me when I pushed her away? What did Mor mean about my destiny and that I’m special?

No matter what I do, I just keep getting more confused. More questions and not enough answers. Now, I’m getting text message responses to things I am saying.

I must have hit my head again.  I stare ahead. What was it he said? I just need to ask for him?

“Rhys, are you here?”

His eyes and smile materialize out of nowhere and the rest of him follows.

“Hello, Feyre Darling.”


	6. When worlds overlap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at summaries. The action will be ramping up in the coming chapters. The trial will begin and Feyre will be going through the looking glass.

Chapter 6

Feyre POV

I should be afraid, but I’m not. As I’m looking at Rhys I notice the other world that appeared in the woods behind him.

“Feyre Darling, do you believe in magic yet?” Rhys asks me.

“I do, I can’t deny that there is something going on here.”

Rhys takes my hand and walks me through the trees into the beautiful town. “This is Velaris, the city of dreams. This is a world of magic and mystery. Right now, you are the one who can save it and maintain peace.”

I stare at Rhys, clearly he has me confused with someone else. He begins to walk down the street, since he still has a hold of my hand, I follow him. There are all sorts of creatures walking about the city streets. Gryphons, rabbits wearing a waistcoat and a pocket watch, lizards, and pigs. There are people of all kinds. Some look human and others have blue skin or wings.

I feel Rhys watching me and I look at him with wonder. I’m not sure why, but I have a feeling of peace and being at home. “How does all of this exist? How is it in danger?”, I ask.

Rhys leads me to a bench and we sit down. He takes a deep breath and begins to explain things.

“This world exists on a slightly different plane than the world you know. Imagine a picture with another picture superimposed over it, that is the way this world exists. Velaris is being threatened by a very evil ruler, Amarantha. I know you have had a dream of her and she was with Tamlin.

\--I start to interrupt, but he holds up his hand, so I stop so he can continue his explanation.

I can’t explain it all in just one afternoon. The people of this world believe that it was formed from a giant cauldron that poured out and created everything. If you can go back to imagining the world overlaying your world, there will inevitably be an overlap. The cauldron has chosen you, that’s why you are able to see both worlds in the forest. The complication with that is if Amarantha takes over this world, she will also take over your world. The cauldron has chosen you to fight for both worlds. She has many creatures that she can release into both worlds. You have already seen the Naga in the dream you had before. There are also even worse creatures, the Jabberwocky.

“Stop, stop. I can’t even fathom all of this. Why me? Why am I chosen?”

The actions of the cauldron are not easily understood. All I know is that Amarantha will challenge you. She will show you horrible things and hurt you. She will threaten you and those close to you. She isn’t alone, there are other people who can exist in both worlds. These people are able to travel between the worlds with ease. She will do anything and sacrifice anyone to take over both worlds.

You can save both worlds, you can save everyone. I believe in you, even if you don’t believe.

“Stop!! I am not saving any world. This doesn’t exist! I am having a bad dream. I am asleep. I don’t believe any of this!” I begin yelling.

I feel a panic attack starting. This is crazy. This isn’t real. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I fall to my knees and start crying.

I suddenly find myself back in the woods with Rhys holding me and calming me down.

“Why are we back in the woods?”, I ask between sobs.

“You said it can’t be real, so you willed yourself back to your world.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” I start to cry again.

“Feyre Darling, don’t be sorry. It is a lot to take in at one time.”, Rhys says in a soothing voice.

He takes my hand and pulls me to my feet, “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

Rhys POV

I take Feyre’s hand and begin walking through the woods. I haven’t been out of these woods in almost 50 years. Luckily, Mor has kept me up to date on the changes that have happened in that time.

Walking hand in hand with this amazing female is worth everything right now. We exit the woods near her house and keep on walking. She starts to tell me about her childhood and growing up with money and then losing it all. She talks about her job at the mall. She tells me about her art, I can tell that is where her passions lie.

She seems to be relaxing after her overwhelming afternoon. I’m enjoying listening to her. I’m lost in her eyes and don’t notice Tamlin.

Feyre POV

I can’t believe how easy it is to talk to Rhys. He seems to be genuinely interested in me. The more I talk about mundane things, the more I forget about my melt down in Velaris.

We end up walking through my neighborhood, I feel stronger by his side, holding his hand.  Rhys suddenly stops and it catches me by surprise. I tear my gaze away from him and I’m startled to see Tamlin standing there.

He looks like he’s going to kill me, or rather, kill Rhys. That confuses me, how does he even know Rhys? Rhys is from a magical land in the woods. Suddenly, I remember what he said about overlap and people existing in both worlds. That could explain Tamlin being with Amarantha in my dream.

I pull my hand out of Rhys’ hand.

“Tamlin, what are you doing here? I told you I would call you tonight.”

“Why are you walking with this overgrown bat? Is this why you’re mad at me? You’re letting him fill your head with fairy tales.” Tamlin is seething. He reaches out to grab my arm and yanks me to his side.

“Tamlin, stop! You’re hurting me! I don’t know what you’re talking about. What fairy tales do you mean?”, Hopefully acting like I don’t know anything will calm Tamlin down.

The animosity simmering between these two is palpable. I jerk away from Tamlin. “You don’t own me, I can talk to her whomever I want. You know what, I just need to be alone. Goodbye Tamlin.”

I turn to Rhys, “Thank you for the walk, I’ll think about what you said. I’ll contact you when I’ve got things figured out.”

Rhys kisses my knuckles, “I can’t wait to hear from you again.”

He seems to vanish right before my eyes. I don’t even look at Tamlin. I just turn and walk away.

I have so much to think about. This afternoon has been more than I can take in. I do have a better understanding of my dream now. I don’t know why I’m chosen. I feel like I’m looking into a mirror and everything is reversed and strange.

Tonight, I’m going to take a hot shower and paint. That always helps me to figure things out.

 

 


	7. Challenges Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre accepts her destiny and begins her challenges. Luckily, she has help from the inner circle.

Chapter 7

The week passes by, just like any other week. I go to work. I go home. I go to bed. I get up. I go to work. I go through the same actions every day, even though my mind is a million miles away. I’ve barely talked to Mor, I keep getting the feeling that she is hiding something. I finally told Tamlin to never speak to me again, unfortunately he hasn’t listened. He has continued to call and text all day, every day. My self-imposed isolation has given me plenty of time to sort through all the crazy events that have happened. The bright spot each day is a text from an unknown number. They are always sweet, always encouraging, and always start with ‘Feyre Darling’.

I still can’t wrap my head around the city of Velaris, magic, and me saving the world. After thinking things over for the past week, I decide to go back to the clearing in the woods. Each trip I take to the clearing seems shorter as I become more familiar with these woods.

I get to the clearing and sit on a stump. The sounds of the woods sound like music. I lean forward and pick a mushroom that was in front of the stump. It’s more colorful than a normal mushroom. I have the overwhelming desire to paint it. I delicately sit it down. I take a deep breath, “Rhys, are you here?”

In a flash, Rhys is in front me, “Hello Feyre Darling.”, he purrs.

“I’ve been thinking of what you said, you know about me saving the world.”, I take a deep breath and continue. “If I’m living in your world, what will my family think? Will they think I just disappeared? Will they worry? If I agree to be some kind of warrior, what will happen if I fail?”, I stop rambling and give Rhys time to answer.

“Your family would not be worried, they would believe you were granted an art scholarship and are studying abroad. Part of the scholarship is a monthly stipend that will help your family financially to cover the loss of your wages. I’m not sure what will happen if you fail, I believe in you and I believe that you will succeed.”, Rhys says in a determined tone.

“Ok, let’s go to Velaris and save the world.”, I say as I take his outstretched hand. Before I can blink, we are on a cobblestone street in front of a brick townhouse.

“Well, Feyre Darling, this is my home. My inner circle, my family, all stay here. I should remind you, that some people live in both worlds.”

That comment confuses me, but I let him lead me into the townhouse. It’s very cozy and you can tell it is a safe haven for his family. A picture on the wall catches my eye. I walk closer to get a better look, I can’t believe my eyes, it’s Mor and Rhys! I turn to look at him and takes both of my hands and looks deep into my eyes, “She is my cousin. She wanted to tell you, but we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”, he tells me quietly.

Honestly, I’m not surprised, she always seemed too bright for my mundane world. Before I have the chance to explore further, a male comes running through the door. I recognize him immediately as the male I met in the forest, Azriel, that is his name. He doesn’t even react to my presence, he just turns to look at Rhys and begins talking in a clipped, direct manner. “Rhys, Amarantha has begun her assault on the other courts. We need to make our move.”

I don’t even have time to process that information before I find myself at the beginning of a path. In a blink, Amarantha appears before me. “Feyre, such an insignificant mortal, I am not sure why Tamlin was so taken by you.” With a flourish of her wrist, I am standing at the entrance to a path. “This is your first test, all you have to do is follow this path to the top of the hill. Once you are there, you’ll get your next test. Well, that is if you make it to the top.” She disappears before I can ask any questions.

The path seems pretty clear, so I begin to walk. I feel like I’ve been walking for hours, yet, I haven’t seemed to have gone anywhere. The hill is no closer than it was before. The ground begins to shift and I fall to my knees. I struggle to my feet and begin walking again. It seems like the flowers are all watching me. The thought is confirmed when a branch from a rose bush reaches out and claws at me. I rip at the branch and try to get free. I don’t even register the pain and bleeding from the thorns tearing into my skin. I eventually get loose and continue walking. The sun is shining and I feel like I am being cooked alive.

I stop and reevaluate my situation. I’ve been walking forever, and still no closer to the hill. I’m now bleeding from the rose thorns. I’m thirsty. Despite all of this, I have to keep going. I can’t give up. More than just my life depends on me succeeding.

I start walking again, determined to get to the hill. I nearly run into a female. She barely reaches my shoulders and has a severe bob cut with black hair and vibrant red lips. Her eyes seem to swirl like storm clouds. I attempt to say hello, but before I can speak she holds up her hand to silence me.

“Feyre, you really need to work on your manners. Staring is not a way to greet the person here to help you. My name is Amren, I’m a friend of Rhys.” She says in a curt tone.

 

“I’m so sorry, should I have curtsied?” I bark out. She gives me a feral grin, “I like your style.”

“I can’t tell you exactly what to do, but I can give you hints. If you keep traveling ahead and get no closer to the destination, how can you change the outcome?” Amren asks.

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’m tired and thirsty. I don’t know why I’m here, I’m not a hero.”

Amren looks at me with an intensity that is frightening. “Let me try to demonstrate.” Suddenly a plate of biscuits and a jug of water appear. “Which do you think will satisfy your thirst?”

“Obviously the water.”, I reply.

She hands me the water. I begin to drink it and find that it only makes my thirst worsen. She disappears before I can say anything else.

I hear a voice calling me a cheater and threatening to tell Amarantha. After looking around, I realize it is more flowers. They all seem to have an intense hatred towards me and want me to fail.

I keep trying to figure out Amren’s clue. If the water didn’t help my thirst, does that mean that the biscuit would have? If the biscuit would help, that is the opposite of what is logical. If it seems to be an opposite, what if I turn around and walk the direction I came from? It won’t hurt to try it. I am walking for just a few minutes when I find myself at the top of the hill. I suddenly feel like I’m going to pass out. I realize the thorns must have been poisoned.

I must have passed out. I’m no longer on the top of the hill, instead I am on a train and surrounded by creatures of all kinds. Suddenly, I hear a little voice in my ear. It sounds vaguely like Rhys, but I can’t see him.

“Feyre Darling, I have helped remove the poison from the roses. You need to stay alert. The next challenge will be more difficult. Once the train stops, you need to find Amren again. I won’t be able to reach you.”

Tears are streaming down my face, “I’m scared. I don’t know what I’m doing.” I sob.

“I believe in you, you are strong and smart, you will be victorious. I must go before Amarantha can sense me helping you.” Just as suddenly as I heard him, I can tell that he is gone.

The train stops and all the creatures exit onto the platform. I follow them. I only walk about fifty steps before I see Amren. I approach her and say hello.

“Girl, I don’t have much time, your next challenge is going to be a giant game of chess against Amarantha. You need to get to the eighth square before her to win. Listen closely, I can only tell you this once. Your first move will take you to the fourth square, there you will be challenged by Brannagh and Dagden. The fifth square is entirely water, so watch out for water wraiths. The sixth square will you have face Ianthe. The seventh square is all dark forest, Cassian will help lead the way. Make sure to keep your wits about you. You must remember who you are!” 

In a flash, she is gone. I’m on top of a hill looking down at a giant chess board. The squares are all the size of small neighborhoods and separated by a stream.

I head out to the fourth square. I am dreading coming face to face with my first challenge. Brannagh and Dagden are probably not as docile as puppies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweedle Dee and Tweele Dum on a darker level.

Chapter 8

I take a deep breath and continue on my crazy journey. I’m going through some kind of enchanted forest. The insects are strange, to say the least. I’m pretty sure a butterfly that had wings made of bread just flew past me. I shake my head and keep on walking.

The forest seems to darken and the air feels oppressive. Just stay calm, deep breaths, I tell myself. All of the living creatures seem to have quieted or disappeared. I must be getting closer to the elusive Dagden and Brannagh.

Finally, I see a little cottage ahead and there is a male and female standing in front of the door. They have their arms draped around the other. They must be twins. They are giving off the feeling that they are more than siblings.

I stay hidden in the shadows and try to glean any information about the twins I must face. I can tell the girl, Brannagh, is clearly the boss. Every time the boy says anything, she has to say something contrary to him. Hopefully knowing who is the boss will help me with this challenge.

I step out of the shadows and make my presence known. Dagden steps in front of his sister in a protective stance. I try to keep my voice calm as I ask who they are, even though I already know. It’s almost like I can feel them trying to get into my head. I physically jerk away from them and Dagden smiles at my reaction.

I quickly clear my mind of any thoughts of the people and places I care the most about. I just keep reciting, ‘I’m a warrior, I’m stronger than you’ over and over in my head. Brannagh laughs, “You don’t seem like a warrior to me and you’re definitely not stronger than me.”

I take in my surroundings, there are no obvious weapons. The cabin with a well in front of it are the only things around the clearing. I’ll have to keep the twins talking while I find a way around them.

“So, Dagden is it, do you enjoy being your sister’s lackey? Do you ever get to a make a thought of your own? An opinion of your own?”

Dagden smirks, “I get to do more than just have an opinion, I get free reign for all the torture and physical pain I want to cause.”

“That must be because you aren’t intelligent enough for more complex thought.”, I reply with my own smirk.

The expression on his face falters for a single second, but it let me know my words found their mark. I begin pacing and looking around the property. I get closer to the twins and the well with each past I make. I know they are communicating mind to mind and it causes them to be slightly distracted from my actions. I’m still trying to formulate a plan. I’ve never been in a situation like this. I still don’t know why Rhys thinks I can succeed.

Shit, I’ve got to stop dwelling on this and figure out how to get past Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The image of them with helicopter beanies on their heads makes me laugh. My chuckle draws the attention of the twins back to me.

“Brannagh, if Dagden does all of the grunt work, what do you do?”

Without a pause, she replies, “I make the plans, he follows them. He isn’t nearly as cunning as I am.”, she leers.

My gaze glances towards Dagden and see a flicker of hurt as the insult from his sister sets in. I revel in my small victory.

I’m now close enough that I lean against the well. Suddenly I find my nails very interesting as the twins appear to be mentally arguing. I peer down in the well and knock a loose stone into it. I finally hear it splash, this is definitely deep enough. I just need to get them closer.

I turn my head and see the twins looking me over. I must have blocked them from seeing inside of my head or they would be shoving _me_ into the well.

“So, you two live here alone? I can’t even imagine the unholy things you do with each other.”, I don’t have to fake the shudder that racks my body.

“Our personal decisions are none of your concern.”, answers Brannagh.

“What does the esteemed Amarantha think of you doing unspeakable things together?”

Judging by their reaction, Amarantha must not know what goes on inside of that little cabin.

“Shut up!! You could never understand our love for each other!” Dagden shouts.

I go back to looking at my fingernails. Trying to collect my thoughts and formulate a plan.

So far, I know: Brannagh thinks Dagden is stupid. Dagden didn’t know she thought that. Amarantha has no idea what they’re doing. Now, I just need to figure out how to use this knowledge to my advantage.

It’s already getting dark and I do not want to be alone in this forest after dark. I take notice that they are no longer standing quite as close to one another. I stand up and stretch, drawing their attention again.

“Dagden, do you get to make any decisions in your private matters, or does she tell you what to do then too?” I keep talking. I need them to be angry at each other and not paying attention to me. “Brannagh, would it be more enjoyable if he could figure things out on his own? It must take the enjoyment out of things to have to give so many instructions.”

Dagden lets out a roar, “Is that what you believe my dear sister? Maybe you can do things alone.”

Brannagh spews a venomous reply, “At least if I were alone I wouldn’t have to clean up your mess before I can reach my own release.”

My plan has worked better than I thought, they are completely attacking one another now. I just need to get behind them and guide them to the well. I slowly begin walking around them and getting between them and the cabin. I start walking towards them and they start edging towards the well. Luckily, they are so distracted with their own arguing it is pretty easy to move them the way I want them to go.

Finally, they are close enough for me to make my move. I shove them both with my all my strength. They both topple into the well. They scream all the way to the bottom. The screaming comes to a sudden end when I hear a splash and a crunch.

I decide to search the cabin. It’s completely dark and I am exhausted. Hopefully the cabin is safe enough I can get some rest and maybe find some useful things for my journey.

The cabin is very sparsely furnished. There is a couch that seems comfortable enough to sleep on. There is a small lantern I can take with me. There are also a variety of knives and a bow and arrows. I gather all the supplies together. There is dried meat and some bread and water in the kitchen. I quickly eat and drink. I lay down on the couch and sleep finds me as soon as I close my eyes.

I am woken up by a loud sound from outside. I quickly look out the window and notice a flamingo running into the woods. The bucket from the well has been knocked onto the ground.

I must be getting used to this crazy world if I don’t find a flamingo running through the woods to be out of the ordinary.


End file.
